


Anna 's new Regimen - take two

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: Master Robert's world [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Punishment, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna once again has invured her Master's wrath by disobeying and insulting him. For that her punishment Regimen is modified and reinstated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna 's new Regimen - take two

( Sequel of sorts to “Anna’s new Regimen”)

Author’s cautionary disclaimer: This story is pure fiction. Please do not try to do it at home in any way, shape or form; except this is really what you want. Aside from that enjoy reading:

 

-*-*-*-

 

**Prologue:**

Author’s Note: What you are about to read is also about Master Robert and his slave/wife/submissive Anna. I know there’s quite a glaring difference between slaves and submissives, but let us not bicker about definitions. 

A few months after the events depicted in “Anna’s new Regimen”, Robert and Anna had long returned to their normal routine. After having talked with their friends Anna’s punishment had only to be prolonged for three more days for two transgressions against the visual discipline and one breach of the language protocol. Instead of the initially planned twelve weeks her punishment had lasted for almost sixteen.

It was a Monday morning and Anna was dressed for work and ready to leave when her Master ordered her to strip and get on the bed. Anna made the universal sign of requesting a time-out and answered:

 

-*-*-*-

 

Anna: _NO! I have to go to work and no time to indulge your childish whims or follow your selfish orders, Robert! I can’t just show up whenever I want._

Robert: NO? Did you really just say no to me? You’re mine, my slave. You do not have the right to say no. Just saying it is grounds for one week of corporal punishment and six weeks of your stage II punishment regimen and of course you will call in sick at work immediately.

Anna: _I will do no such thing, Robert. There are a few things in my life where you have no say and when I go to work is one of them as you explicitly put in the second paragraph of our contract, right under the one where I declare my submission to your orders and your will in all areas of our private life. If you want to satisfy the needs of your cock, use your hands if you still know how and leave me out of it. It’s none of my business. I have better things to do than to satisfy the wishes of a head that has not even a single brain cell._

Robert: Don’t you dare walk out on me, young lady. You gave up the right to say ‘no’ when you agreed to become my slave. You do not say ‘no’ to your Master or you will really learn what it means to be a slave and to be treated as such.

Anna: _So, your true colors finally show. You do not get immediately what you want and use force to fulfill your imagined needs. You twist my arm and are ready to rip off my clothes. Would you abase yourself so deeply as to rape your own wife because she does not have the time to give you what you want when you want it? What is so hard to understand about the word ‘no’? Two simple letters, everyone should be able to understand what they mean. But I guess it’s true what the hardcore feminists say about men: The moment they start to listen to the lisping voice of the snake between their legs, they once again turn into dumb uncivilized Neanderthals, into grunting cave dwellers. I believed that you were different, Robert, but it seems that I was wrong. You are not better or different from any other stupid, dick-driven male. And now let go of me. I have better things to do than to spread my legs for you. Fuck off, dickhead!!! Or do I have to remind you of the time-out rule that allows me to refuse an order after I have requested a time-out and explained my reasons? It was your idea to put it into our contract and though I never used it before does not mean that it no longer is valid._

Robert: Go, and do not come back or contact me in any way until I summon you, Mrs. Masterton.

Anna: _Why should I want to come back to you, you egotistical bastard?_

 

-*-*-*-

 

Anna’s seething anger at her husband’s demands had abated considerably by the time she arrived at the office. If it had been up to her she would have retired to her office to analyze her heated altercation with her Master. But when she came in four of her people already clamored for her attention wanting her approval or permission. She signed off on two of their projects but had to send the two others back to their desks to rework their numbers. When she finally made it to her own desk she still didn’t get the chance to sit back and think.

Her Personal Assistant told her that the board of directors wanted to talk to her in the small conference room as soon as they had finished the overseas conference call in which they were engaged at the moment. That, in itself, was nothing unusual. The members of the board often wanted to talk to her right after she had sent in her quarterly financial report as she had done last Thursday. Talking to them was just not what she wanted to do at the moment, but she did not have the luxury to refuse the people who signed her paycheck. This quarter had exceeded the projections and the projections for the next two quarters also looked promising.

They kept her for much longer than would have strictly been necessary because they promoted her from Chief Financial Officer to Vice president of Finances with her own seat on the board which meant more responsibility and of course more money. Anna tried to be as thrilled at the news as she should have been and as her people obviously were as soon as they heard. One of the board member Assistants obviously had ordered refreshments for her people and so they had a short, improvised party with finger food and champagne.

But Anna’s heart was not in it, her mind kept going back to her heated discussion with her husband and Master in the morning. Every word they both had said seemed to have been indelibly burned into her memory. Her right arm hurt where her Master had grabbed her earlier and she was sure that she would get a big bruise in the shape of his hand at the latest the next day. But that was not what worried her.

Anna was still convinced that it had been her right to refuse his demand for sex. She was no longer sure that she had done it in the right way. She called up their Master/slave contract stored in the protected files section of her computer and reread it attentively. The more she read the less she thought that her reaction had been justified. The “Time-out paragraph” of their contract made it clear that any refusal on her part had not only to be justified by giving a good reason it also had to be brought forth showing her Master the proper respect.

Calling him names was certainly not a sign of respect. Words like “childish, a slave to his penis, Neanderthal, dickhead and bastard” were not usually in her vocabulary and she would not have used them if her rational mind had not been suddenly washed away by anger at his untimely demand. But it had been more than that; the moment she had said ‘No’, something inside of her had snapped as if a machine had been set in motion she could no longer control. Also, her tone had been completely unpardonable.

The day passed without her doing much work. But she wrote an email to her Master and apologized for all of her words except for the first. She copied the “Time-out paragraph” of their contract into her mail and begged to be punished for her verbal transgressions. She sent the mail and from then on checked for a reply every fifteen minutes.

At 18h30 Anna sent her PA home and found herself alone in the office. She ordered a Caesar’s salad but barely touched it when it had arrived. She wanted to go home and personally beg for her Master’s forgiveness but she remembered his angry command not to come back until he summoned her. She also remembered that he had ordered her not to contact him. But that was done and she did not regret having put her apologies in writing. 

She then worked ‘til close to eleven o’clock, making up for the time she had lost to her musings and self recriminations and to the party during the day. She tried to sleep on the couch in her office after having sent a modified version of her first email just to make sure, tried being the operative word. She only fell asleep when she gave up on sleeping on the couch and curled up on the floor but woke up again at five in the morning.

Anna made herself some coffee and went two floors down to the empty gym where she ran an hour on the cross trainer and then made a quick circuit of the other machines. A few minutes before seven she was at her desk and started to work. But she flinched every time when the program announced the arrival of a new email, but it was not from her Master. At midday she sent him another mail and once again begged for forgiveness. Almost the whole week passed without any sign from her Master though she sent two emails every day reiterating her need for forgiveness and begging for punishment for her verbal transgressions

Thursday around Midday, she had just sent off her email to her Master Anna’s PA announced a visitor who demanded to speak to her privately. It was Megan with a letter from Anna’s Master. It said:

Anna,

You are to present yourself at your and your Master’s home this evening at 19h00 sharp. You will undress in your car and kneel naked on the doormat of the front entrance. You will put your hands in your neck, make sure that your elbows are in a line with your shoulders and cross your feet at your ankles. Then you will wait until your Master sees fit to fetch you inside to give you the chance to personally and publicly apologize for your disobediences and other transgressions and declare your complete submission to your Master’s decisions and to your punishment.

I already arranged with your fellow members of the board and the Head of Human resources to give you tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday off. We will need the time for your punishment and to start your re-training as your Master’s cherished pet and slave.

Until then, Anna  
I will see you tonight,

Your disappointed Master and husband, Robert.

After she had read the missive twice Anna asked her friend “Megs, do you know what Master Robert has planned? Except for making me apologize in front of most if not all of our close friends?”

“No, Anna, I don’t. I only know that Master Robert and Master Charles have spent a lot of time together talking those last few days. They did not allow me to stay and listen to them. I’ll see you tonight. My Master is waiting downstairs to make sure that I just bring the message and do not give you any ideas on how to circumvent your Master’s orders,” Megan answered.

“Why should I want to do that? I deserve to be punished.”

“Good luck my friend.”

“Thank you, Megan.”

 

-*-*-*-

 

That night, at five minutes to seven Anna put her car in its space in the garage and quickly undressed. There were a few familiar cars in the driveway, and she hoped that her Master would not let her wait at the door for too long. She knew how hard and rough the fabric of the door mat was and that kneeling there for more than just a few minutes would hurt her knees, but she didn’t have a choice. It was her Master’s will and she had to obey. She knelt down and waited.

 

Inside of the house the grandfather clock in a corner of the corridor chimed seven o’clock, but Robert gave no sign that he had heard it and continued to offer drinks to his guests. Half an hour later Hannah approached him to remind him of the time and his poor, neglected wife waiting outside but she did not get further than “Master Robert, may I…”

“No, Hannah, you may not. I know you feel for your friend but she does not deserve your worry. I ask nothing of her she can not do and she has amply earned the punishment she has coming. To wait for another ten or fifteen minutes more will not harm her.”

That said he turned his attention back to his conversation with Master Charles and Megan who was on her knees on the floor and looking up to both Masters. Fourteen minutes after having rebuffed Hannah. He asked his friends to go to the play room where seats had been prepared for them and that he and his naughty girl would join them shortly.

He opened the door and looked down on his naked and kneeling wife. Her arms were shaking with the effort of having to hold them up behind her neck for so long. He ordered her to come in and interpreting the tone of his voice; she didn’t even try to get up but followed him crawling to the play room. Before they entered the playroom he told her to kneel on the spot marked for her on the floor, spread her legs as wide as she could and tell the witnesses of her shame about her transgressions. 

“And Anna, I don’t expect you to follow the language protocol. I admit that it would be fairly difficult and awkward to talk about your transgressions in the third person, but I want you to keep visual discipline.”

Anna wanted nothing more than to look into her Master’s eyes to read from their expression how angry he really still was at her but she knew it was not allowed and would only earn her an additional punishment. So, she only whispered, _“Yes, Master, thank you, Master.”_ And crawled into the playroom.

She knelt on the spot marked by a white x, looked around without raising her gaze from the floor.

Anna: “ _Thank you all for coming and having the generosity to listen to the tale of the sins and transgressions I recently committed against my Lord and Master. On Monday morning I was about to leave for wor., My Master ordered me to strip because he intended to take me vaginally and anally. According to one of the paragraphs in our contract I made the sign for a “Time-out” to allow us to talk as equals._

_“Ignoring that, Master Robert reminded me angrily that I had lost the right to say no when I signed our slave contract, and then I lost my temper, I used disrespectful, disparaging words and I called My Master names. He repeated that I did not have the right to refuse him and that I soon would learn what it really meant to be a slave._

_I persisted in insulting my Master and he sent me off to work and ordered me not to contact him until he summoned me. I know that I failed my Master and myself by my behavior and humbly accept to be punished for disrespect using insults and curse words.”_

Robert: “Is there anything else for which you need to be punished?”

Anna: _“Yes, Master. Despite your order not to contact you I wrote an email with my sincere apologies and the humble request to be punished. Please add that to the list of my transgressions.”_

Robert: “So, you wrote one email? Then who sent the other six emails from your computer and signed them with your name? Emails that not only countermanded my order not to contact me but also insisted on reiterating my failure to respect the time-out paragraph.”

Anna: _“I did, Master. I felt so bad for what had happened between us and for having lost my temper. Those emails were my attempt to try and make up for it.”_

Robert: “Why did you lose your temper and got that angry that fast?

Anna: _“I don’t know, Master.”_

Robert: “You can do better than that, pet. I demand honesty.”

Anna gave the impression to squirm on her knees though she did not move a muscle. She took a deep breath and then asked, _“Master, may I please look at you while I try to give an honest answer to that?”_

Robert: “Yes, Anna, you may; but I don’t want any excuses or whitewashing I want the truth, the bare and honest truth.

Anna: _“Thank you, Master, You are very kind to your undeserving pet.”_

Anna made visual contact with her Master. He had taken a seat on a barstool to her left. So, she had to turn her head as far as she could to be able to see the expression on his face that unfortunately for once did not give anything away.

Anna: _“You all may remember the evening a few months ago when I told you about the changes in our routine that had become necessary after I had misbehaved numerous times. Though basically designed as punishment this new regimen was also a very potent trainings tool that served to deepen my submission to my Master._

_“When my punishment was served we returned to our previous, our normal way of life. It may sound strange but once again getting used to this was almost as hard as getting used to the punishment regimen had been. At the end of the four months, crawling and even talking about me in the third person felt natural to me as natural as giving orders in my office does. More than before my life at home and at work became two completely different entities, demanding mutually exclusive mind sets._

_I think that my strong reaction and my anger came from the fact that though I was still at home I had already switched to my work place mind set which of course does not make my words in any way excusable. Talking like that to one of my employees would also not have been acceptable or without consequences.”_

Anna saw the half thoughtful, half skeptical expression on her Master’s face and added,

Anna: _“There also might be another explanation. Master. When we returned to our normal behavior, I kept asking myself one question, over and over again: Obeying your Master was so easy, it felt so natural. Anna, are you even still able to say no to him, not because you feel that his demands and orders have crossed a boundary, but just for the sake of saying no and refusing? Those last four days: when I did not work or deeply regret my outburst, I tried to find an answer to that question: Am I still able to say no without using the demands of my work as an explanation or excuse or justification? I do not know. And after four days of sleeping badly because I had disappointed and angered and shamed my Master; I do not think that I really want to know the answer to that question. Master is this explanation satisfactory for you?_

Robert: “Yes, Anna, It explained a lot, though not all but we have all the time of the world to find the root of your strange outburst. Are you ready to hear my verdict and your sentence? And mind you what I have decided will be painful for you and hard and it will last for a long time.

Anna: _“I’m ready, Master.”_

 

-*-*-*-

 

Robert: “For having insulted your Master you will receive two strokes with a cane on your bare buttocks for every inappropriate or insulting letter. It were 112 letters. So, you will receive 224 strokes with the cane. For the next few days you will submit to one session under the cane in the morning and one session under the cane in the evening; each session will consist of twenty-three strokes. After every session you will spend twenty minutes sitting on a hard surface, holding the cane to build up your stamina and your endurance. On Wednesday you will return to work. Until then I will lace you in your training corset in the morning and give you chores to do while I am at work, and believe me there is enough to do. I gave the cleaning lady this and the next week off. In the evening I will inspect your work and punish you if necessary.

I then also will give you your second caning of the day, sit you down and remove the corset. If you have been a good girl I may allow you to suck me hard and swallow my seed. You will spend the nights until Wednesday locked either in your usual cage or in the new cage that has been delivered just a few hours ago. It’s as wide as your other cage but higher, but not long enough to stretch out. I suppose that sleeping in it will turn out to be quite a challenge, but I’m sure that you will persevere. So much for your insults.

“For the first six of your seven counts of willful disobedience we will reinstate the stage II rules with a few modifications. You will serve three weeks for every count of disobedience. There will be a modified form of visual discipline. You may look in your Master’s eyes whenever you want to and can do so without moving your head. If you move your head without permission, you will be relegated to a corner for an hour, blindfolded and receive between six and twelve strokes with an implement of my choice, and your punishment will be prolonged for two days; transgressions against the language code will also prolong the stage II regimen two more days. And of course the same goes should I have reason to punish you for anything else. The language code will also be modified. You will still talk about yourself in the third person, but you are no longer obliged to use slang terms, use the proper .terms 

“The weekly schedule, however, will stay the same: Monday – enema; Tuesday – Maintenance discipline with changing implements on changing target areas; Wednesday – pussy whipping at your office; Thursday – enema; Friday – maintenance discipline on the buttocks, either with a cane or a lexan paddle; Saturday – corset training; Sunday – breast whipping.

“Oh, and one more thing, whenever you do not spend the night locked in one of your cages. You will position yourself between my legs every morning and wake me up by sucking my cock and swallowing my cum.

“I will leave it to our friends to punish you for the last count of disobedience right now. Every dominant is free to do with you what they want for twenty-five minutes, provided they do not make you come and do nothing that would impede the rest of your punishment, When they are done I will gag you and put you on the St. Andrew’s cross before saying good night to our guests and making you crawl into your new cage.”

Master Charles was the first to punish his friend’s disobedient wife. And since he had been the one to whom Robert had recounted his woes and his anger; he was not in a lenient state of mind. He sent Megan to the living room, bound Anna and hit her pussy lips and her clitoris with a studded belt. Anna cried out and had tears burning in her eyes with the first stroke, but she knew that the soundproofing of the room was too good for anyone outside hearing her and that tears would not influence Master Charles in any way. But Charles did more than just beat her. He also lectured her extensively. He told her that in order to be a good slave to her Master she had to curb her pride as an independent, professional woman. When he had made Anna count thirty-six strokes he stopped and freed her and once again made her kneel on the floor in her earlier position though he still had a couple of minutes left, he used to continue his lecture.

Contrary to other times Master Charles’ lecturing did not stay without impact on her; it did not run off her like water down a roll of foil as they usually did. Deep down she knew that he had a point, though she was also extremely relieved that her Master did not share Master Charles’ strict opinions as a rule. But Anna knew that her words had really hurt her Master as well as her emails, though they only had been meant to apologize for her actions.

Next after Master Charles was Master Thomas. He made his wife Bettina kneel in the corner balancing a spiked paddle on her head and bound Anna to the rack, stretched her tight and beat her breasts with a riding crop. He focused on the upper and the lower part of the globes and only hit the nipples and aureoles with every sixth stroke. He lectured her as well on the dangers of forgetting her place in the household by enjoying the great freedoms she had at work too much. Though after Master Charles’ lecture his words did not influence her further. After ten minutes and about fifty strokes to every breast he stopped, unbound Anna and ordered her to pay attention.

Then he made Bettina bend over the spanking horse and started to systematically paddle her already red buttocks. The spikes left distinct marks on Bettina’s already tender backside and Thomas made her count every second stroke and thank him for the discipline after every tenth stroke. And while he hit his wife, allowing her a few heartbeats between every stroke, He casually talked to Anna.

“Do you know why I’m doing this, Anna? Paddle my girl though she already obviously has received a sound over the knees spanking before coming here? Can you tell me why?”

_“I can only think of one reason, Sir. To teach me and your wife a lesson.”_

“Why would I want to teach you a lesson, Anna? Luckily you are not my responsibility.”

_“No, Sir, I am not, but you might want to make it clear that my actions not only have consequences for me and my life but that they also reflect badly on my sister submissives, especially when my failings are as publicly discussed as they were tonight. It’s my fault that Bettina is paddled now.”_

“Yes and no, Anna. Yes it’s your fault that I am paddling her now and not later at home. No, she would have been paddled or caned anyway. Thursday is her day of buttocks maintenance. We start with an over the knees spanking in the morning, another one in the afternoon and a session under the cane or paddle or whip before bed. It’s all part of my program of building up her stamina and tolerance for pain.”

“Thirty, thank you, Master.”

Master Robert opened the door to tell them that the twenty-five minutes were up, but Thomas told him that he needed a few more minutes with his girl. Then he continued to pepper Bettina’s backside with the spiked paddle.

“Forty, thank you, Master.”

And a few minutes later. “Fifty, thank you, Master.” Thomas handed Anna the paddle and told her to put it back where it belonged. Then he started to let his hands glide over Bettina’s buttocks and flanks and dipped his fingers into the wetness pooling between her thighs. He told her that she was doing fine and that she was allowed to come for her Master. He took her from behind with three fingers thrusting in and almost out and made her come in less than three minutes. Bettina was still crying when he pulled her in a standing position and pushed her skirt back down. They left after he had ordered Anna to return to her spot on the floor.

The last dominant to deal with Anna was Mistress Rebecca. She made Anna stand up and led her over to the St. Andrew’s cross where she used the cuffs and her collar to restrain her. She added rope around her waist, knees and chest. Then she took a peacock feather from its place on the wall and started to tickle and tease Anna. Every time the feather brushed over her sore nipples and pussy lips she had to suppress a loud groan. Rebecca brought her expertly to the brink of an orgasm, but always stopped when Anna was convinced that with the next touch of the feather she would either come or burst into flames. She did neither. Rebecca knew very well what she was doing.

After what felt to Anna much longer than twenty-five minutes Master Robert led the other Dominants and submissives back in the play room and put a ring gag with a tongue suppressor on his wife. The other dominants ordered their submissive wives to strip and kneel on the floor and close their eyes. Master Robert dropped two dozen triangle-shaped about five inches long metal bars in the corners of the play room or put them close to the walls, He went as far as to hide a few in one of their toy closets and between the cushions draped along one of the walls.

The submissives were then ordered to go in search of the bars and bring them to their Masters; they also learned that they had to pick up the bars with their mouth and carry them one at a time; even if they should happen upon a whole stash. The girl who in the end would bring her Master or Mistress more bars then the others would win an orgasm, the others would get an over the knees spanking for losing the contest. Despite her purple and swollen buttocks Bettina won by a margin of two bars. Her Master decided to take her the old fashioned way, pulled her over to the bed and took her in the missionary position.

Rebecca, Charles and Robert decided to enjoy the show. When they were done Thomas made Bettina clean his member of her juices and suck him hard again. While Rebecca and Charles positioned Hannah and Megan over their laps, Robert gave them lambskin gloves for the upcoming spanking and both set upon their task with vigor. It did not take Hannah and Megan’s butt cheeks long to turn bright red under the flurry of smacks raining down on their upturned bottoms. Gagged and bound to the wall-mounted cross Anna could do nothing but watch and feel neglected.

Hannah, Megan und Bettina all begged to be allowed to play another round or two, but their dominants told them that it was time to go home and to get dressed again. A few minutes later they all took their leave. Hannah, Megan and Bettina kissed Anna good night, Mistress Rebecca tickled her side, Master Charles played with her already slightly swollen pussy and Master Thomas squeezed her right nipple and breast. Her Master went with them to the door and made sure that they got safely in their vehicles. Suddenly feeling very tired Anna hoped that her Master would soon come and set her free, if only to make her clean up the living room and the kitchen. But Master Robert did not come. He made her wait. The gag in her mouth was a constant nuisance and irritation and made her drool, as gags are wont to do.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Finally Master Robert came and undid her restraints, but left the gag firmly in place. He made her go down on all fours and ordered her to follow him to the bedroom. He took a seat on the hardwood chair waiting there for impromptu spanking sessions and pulled her on his lap. His right leg held her legs down, One of his arms immobilized her waist and his other hand started to spank her with slow, hard swats. Anna had no doubt that it would not take much more than a dozen of those to turn her behind bright red. He stopped at twenty but gave no indication that he would let her up any time soon.

Instead she heard him open a drawer of the vanity next to which the hardwood chair usually stood. That particular drawer she knew held a fifty centimeter long wooden ruler, an old ping pong bat, an old silver plated hairbrush that once had belonged to Robert’s mother and had never been used on Anna’s hair. The floral belle-époque ornaments of the back of the hairbrush had more than once left relatively painful imprints on her buttocks and she hoped that this night her Master would prefer the ruler or the bat, but though hope is said to be eternal, this night Anna hoped in vain.

Her Master used the back of the oval hairbrush on her und she shuddered with every impact of the hard, heavy brush on her backside and still she was grateful that he only used the back of the brush and not the bristles. He stopped after five hard, resonating swats, but Anna knew from experience that he was just getting started. The imprints from the ornaments would fade in a few hours, the marks the tiny, hard bristles left on the skin, however, usually lasted for a few days easily.

Master Robert was kind enough to rub her buttocks soothingly between spanks and while he rubbed her he said,

“You are smart, Anna. Smack. You can surely imagine why I’m spanking you - smack - and why I’m using an implement – smack – smack – smack - that will assure that you will not need a warm-up for your caning tomorrow morning. 

“Smack – smack – smack. No, don’t try to answer I know you can’t because of the gag. There are two reasons for this spanking. Smack – smack – smack – smack – smack. Firstly to put you on an equal footing with your friends Hannah and Megan, like they you did not win the metal bars competition; so, you deserve to be spanked. Smack – smack – smack – smack – smack. 

 

“Secondly: I’m using the hairbrush and not just my hand to make up for the maintenance session you missed on Tuesday. I initially wanted to discipline your breasts, but it looks as if my good friend Thomas had the same idea. Smack – smack – smack – smack – smack. It’s alright, baby-girl, just cry; there is no shame in tears not among us and when you’re over my lap. It’ll be over soon, my pet. Smack – smack – smack – smack – smack. Smack – smack – smack – smack – smack. Just a few more. Smack – smack – smack – smack – smack. Smack – smack – smack – smack – smack. Smack – smack – smack – smack – smack.”

Robert put the hairbrush on the vanity, stood up and pulled Anna in his arms, being held this way, just with one arm while his other hand removed the gag made her feel safe and forgiven even though she knew that they were still far from that and that to everyone looking at them compared to her tall Master she appeared like a child or a porcelain doll. Anna was still crying but he held her in a way that allowed him to lick her tears away. She put her head against his chest as best as she could and whispered, _“I love you, Master, and I missed you so much those last four days. I’m sorry for what I said and though I probably will not think so tomorrow after my second caning two strokes for every letter is fair. I should never have lost control that way. You deserve better.”_

“And I should not have ignored the Time-out signal, my pet. You were at least partially right though you definitively chose the wrong words to say it. For a moment I lost control and I really could have hurt you; or did you really think that I would not see the bruises on your arm you tried to hide under a few layers of make-up or know immediately where you got them. I was just a hair’s breadth away from turning from your Master into an abusive husband!”

Anna squirmed in her Master’s arms; his words had spooked her because she knew them not to be true. She longed to get down on her knees and kiss his hands and feet and once again beg for his forgiveness, but Robert held her too closely to his chest.

_“Oh, Master please do not do this to yourself.. You are not to blame for my loss of control. I am. And I know that you would never have harmed me. Our love runs deep, deeper than anger. And the moment I reminded you of the Time-out paragraph you almost literally deflated, I could still feel your anger but in that moment I was too angry myself to see that you had every right to be. Yes, I had the right to say no, but I should not have done it. At the time I thought it would be a normal day at the office and no one would have cared if I had come in an hour or a half later than usual. I had no idea that the board of directors would want to talk to me or that they would give me a promotion by creating a position this firm has never had before._

_I used my work as a pretext to prove to myself that I could say ‘no’ to my Master. I know that you would never become abusive towards me. It’s not in your nature. You are not a bully, Master. You only wanted what is your right and I refused you for selfish reasons. I love feeling you inside of me, Master, and I would have loved it this morning. I deserve the sessions under the cane and the punishment for disobedience. The time of my new stage II regimen will pass and who knows, maybe you will decide that we should make it a permanent arrangement for your slave to make it easier for her to be the obedient girl you want and need.”_

“I need more than your obedience, Anna, I also need your fire and your passion. And, Anna your stage II regimen starts on Wednesday; let’s get through that first and should you then want to continue this way, we’ll discuss it from equal to equal, not between Master and slave. In a Time-out. I owe you at least that much. I freely admit that I was very angry at you, and thinking about it now three weeks for every act of disobedience still seems fair to me. Charles wanted you to serve six weeks for each email. In his eyes they constituted a more serious transgression than your outburst of temper. I hope you will be a good pet and do not force me to prolong your punishment much by disobeying again.

“And now, pet, I have something to do for you, before you get the chance to inaugurate your new cage. I want you to restore the living room and the kitchen to order, clean all the implements that were used in the play room and then come back here. I’ll have you give me a blowjob and then I’ll put you in your new cage.”

_“Yes, Master, thank you for allowing me to serve you.”_

 

-*-*-*-

 

The next morning Master Robert freed his wife from the small cage, helped her to stretch to get the kinks out and ordered her to prepare breakfast. 

After that he made her bend over and gave her the first set of twenty-three strokes with the cane on her buttocks. She took it well but they both knew that over the next few days the effects would accumulate. He told her that she would be his good girl again soon and made her sit on the hardwood chair, holding the cane for twenty minutes just as he had said he would. Robert then laced Anna in her training corset, told her what to do in the house and left for work.

Anna started to do her chores by cleaning the Master bathroom first, then the ensuite in the playroom, followed by the half bath for guests and the guest toilet. When she was done it was midday and despite the fact that it was not really warm in the house, her body was covered with sweat. She was tempted to remove the corset, since with it she could not take a shower, but she didn’t succumb to the temptation and cleaned herself up the old way with a wash cloth. She did not want to start her punishment with an act of disobedience. Then she called Bettina at work to apologize for having been the reason that her Master had punished her so harshly the night before.

Bettina only laughed.

“You did not really listen to what my Master told you yesterday, Anna or you would know. What happened yesterday in your play room was a rare treat for me. Master Thomas usually does not stop at fifty strokes and usually he also does not make me come after a maintenance session. And I normally also do not get to have a second orgasm as I did after winning this game more by chance then by skill. You may not have seen it, but my Master only used the studded side of the paddle with every sixth stroke as he did with your nipples.

You know ever since that Victorian Dinner in Megan’s house my darling Master has undertaken the gargantuan task of training me and turning me into a better submissive. In the beginning I could not even take twenty strokes with a cane or a severe paddle without embarrassing myself and my Master. He has slowly and patiently built up my tolerance for pain and my endurance. Aside from a day of buttocks maintenance we have a day of thigh and pussy maintenance and a day of breast maintenance.”

_“Tina, my skeptical friend, that sounds suspiciously like my punishment regimen. ´When did you decide to become your Master’s slave instead of just his submissive wife? And at that dinner you just mentioned you even doubted the wisdom of that, or do I remember wrong?”_

“It’s not punishment, Anna, it’s training. Punishment means crawling, no clothes in the house, having to sleep in the dog house in the garden, literally, sessions on the wooden pony, capsaicin cream on the buttocks or the pussy lips, figging, writing lines, no telephone, internet or email for a day or more and other things that are not a spanking or whipping or flogging. You can be sure that I always do my best not to disobey or make stupid mistakes.”

_“Your Master is very inventive, Tina. And he also seems to be very consistent and strict. When did you turn into such a perfect slave from doubting the wisdom of submitting to a man.”_

“Master Thomas is not just any man, Anna. He is my Master. I was not a wallflower when I met him. I thought that I knew what I wanted and needed from a man, but then he came and taught me that I had no idea what I really needed in a man. He was so courteous and quiet and insistent. The first night. He left me at my door, kissing the back of my hand without his lips actually touching my skin. I had read about that but it had never really happened to me. Half an hour later I was already in bed he called me and got me to masturbate for him over the phone and he said that he also did for me.

But you already know that. When Master Thomas touches me, even in a way that brings me pain, it’s always as if something inside of me would come home and settle in its rightful place. No one else makes me feel as he does, not Master Charles and not Master Robert. Obedience only makes sense when he demands it. Though my mother would probably either make an appointment with a shrink or have me sent to an institution of mental health if she would ever find out what her proud, independent daughter willingly does for her husband and allows him to do to her.

She almost had a heart attack when Master Thomas ordered for me the last time we went to dinner and decided that instead of a glass of red wine I would have bitter lemon with my steak. I had not told him but he still knew that my stomach had been giving me problems that day and that the bitter lemon would settle it.

You know, she’s a staunch feminist and convinced that men and women are equal especially in a relationship and in the bedroom, She would never allow anyone to tie her up in the dog house for the night.”

_“Then she also does probably not know what we get in return for putting our Master’s needs above our own. Ordinary men are not as used to keep an eye on their wives and most of the time they also are not as attentive as our Masters or as sensitive; even though they pride themselves in being unconcerned with us and our needs and problems. Though the contrary is true. They would not admit to it but we know better.”_

“You’re right, Anna, but now I have to go and get something to eat, my Master does not like it when I skip meals.”

_“Bye, Tina, we’ll talk again soon.”_

“Bye, Anna.”

Anna put the receiver down and went to the laundry room to start with the second part of this days’ chores: ironing of her blouses and half a mountain of table cloth she had neglected to touch the last few months.

About an hour later, the telephone rang. It was Megan who wanted to know if she was alright.

_“I’m fine, Megs. What about you? you sound a bit out of breath.”_

“When Master Charles returned from the play room I was sitting on the couch. On the way home he said that seeing me on the couch he had had to look twice because at the first glance he thought that he saw a wet dishrag of the same color as his prim and proper wife’s dress. He decided that my posture needs correction. At home he made me strip and then laced me in a formal corset and put me in the posture cupboard for the night with my hands bound behind my back and my forehead held to the wall with a leather strip and weights hanging from my ankles. The first night I had to spend that way, more than three years ago I didn’t get any rest at all, now, it no longer keeps me from sleeping. This morning he re-laced the corset to make sure that it fits tight. And added a posture collar that makes turning my head very hard though it’s not impossible; then he lodged a medium sized butt plug in my anus, connected my ankle cuffs with a six-inch hobble chain and used the wrist cuffs in the same way. He pulled a dress over the ensemble and sent me over to my office. You know I mostly work from home. Master Charles then told me that my slouching has earned me 48 hours of posture training.”

_“I’m sorry, Megs.”_

“It’s not your fault, Annie. It’s mine. I did not sit straight though I knew that this was what my Master expected of me. It’s alright, my friend I end up like this at least once a month and sometimes for longer than two days. Master Charles has very clear ideas about how he expects me to move or sit or stand. It’s part of my on-going training. And one day, maybe in a couple of decades I will no longer give my Master a reason for intensified training.”

_“You are too hard on yourself, Megs.”_

“No, I’m not, I know what Charles expects of me; it’s not that hard or unreasonable; and I still don’t do it just because. It’s not even that I try to get away with it. I usually just come out and confess my transgressions to him. - And while we are talking about too hard don’t you think that four and a half months of your stage II regimen is a bit hard for sending a few emails Robert could just as well have ignored?”

_“Is this a serious question, Megs?”_

“Yes, Annie. Some people would say that your stage II regimen is equivalent with months of degradation and torture. Making someone crawl occasionally is one thing, but all the time is quite another, and then that third person nonsense.”

_“That sounds convincing. I’m almost inclined to give your arguments credence if I would not know better. It’s not my place to decide if a punishment my Master wants to administer is appropriate or not. That’s his prerogative as long as it does not interfere with the principles laid down in our contract and the same goes for everything else he wants to do with me or to me. And the stage II punishment is well within the boundaries of the contract. Or as my Master likes to say when he has to discipline me: Life is not all sunshine and roses._

_“It’s not for me to even think of possible alternative punishments. It’s Master Robert’s decision and his alone. And if one considers crawling and speaking of oneself in the third person degrading is mainly dependent on the reaction of the world who witnesses such behavior. My Master does not treat me with less consideration because of it. If not for the practical problems it brings I could even forget that it’s in any way special. As I said yesterday, obeying my Master most of the time seems natural to me.”_

“Now, you’re exaggerating, Annie. And I have to get back to my desk and work.”

_“Until then, Megs. I have an ironing board waiting.”_

They ended the call and Anna returned to the laundry room. By the time it became dark outside she had finished what her Master had ordered her to iron. And she went over to the kitchen to cook a simple dinner consisting of rice, salad and beef. She set the table and then knelt on the oriental rug in the hall to wait for her Master’s return.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Robert returned home threw his briefcase in the corner and pulled his wife in his arms. He gave her a long passionate kiss and carried her over to the play room as if she would not weigh more than a doll. He put her in the corner and told her that it was time to recite her Mantra, but that he wanted her to change the words from the third person into the second person as if she would be addressing him directly.

_“So, you want me to change the mantra into a prayer to my Lord, Master?”_

“Yes, Anna, and I want you to write it down on this pad twice on different sheats of paper. The first one goes up on the wall, the second one will serve you as a model for your writing exercise. Between now and Wednesday morning you will copy your prayer/mantra 54 times and you will do it in your best penmanship. Is that clear?”

_“Yes, Master, thank you for not making me write it all down tonight. If I write it down seventeen times every day, including today I can be done by Monday morning.”_

“Yes, Anna, now write and let me hear your prayer and when you’re done saying it ten times you start to write your lines while I check on your work.”

_“Yes, Master, thank you , Master._

_You are Master. / I am Yours._

_You own my heart,_  
You hold my soul.  
You support my spirit.  
You command my body. 

_You are my all. / You are my Lord._

“Close your eyes and start again, Anna. I need to hear a bit more conviction in your voice. I don’t want it to sound as if you’re reading from a phone register.”

_“Yes, Master, thank you for giving me another chance._

**You are Master. / I am Yours.**

**You own my heart,  
** You hold my soul.  
You support my spirit.  
You command my body. 

**You are my all. / You are my Lord. I love you, My Lord.**

“That’s better, baby-girl. Now, nine more times.”

With every repetition the image of her Master became clearer behind her closed eyes. And she knew why her Master had ordered her to change the words of her mantra. Even with her Master’s picture right in front of her, the third person chant allowed her to slip into abstracts; that no longer was possible with the direct and concrete ‘You’. Over the next few months it would firmly implant the idea of Master Robert as her only and true Lord in her mind.

Having to copy it 54 times would only hasten and strengthen the process. In her mind he would grow beyond Human limitations. He would possibly become infallible and his orders unquestionable: Her true Lord and God and Master of her destiny. It was a form of mind control and brain washing at its most simple and elegant.

Anna was aware that she was exaggerating, but she also was aware that there was a real possibility for that to be the end result despite her ability to rationalize and analyze what was happening with her. Before Anna was aware that she was done with her prayer/mantra, her Master pulled her back on her feet and led her by the elbow over to the bedroom. Where he made her sit on the hardwood chair that stood in front of the vanity and ordered her to start writing. Anna obeyed without question or hesitation.

She heard her Master leave and knew that he now would check on her work, probably starting with the Master bathroom. She had a hard time to focus on the words she was writing; as easy as it had been to concentrate on the message of her prayer/mantra when she had been saying those words, now that she was writing them down, she started to see them differently. They no longer sounded like the deep truth about herself and her Master as she had seen them for months. Suddenly they sounded more like the delusional ramblings of someone who had abdicated their responsibilities for real life in favor of hiding behind a man, as women more or less voluntarily have done for millennia.

Anna vividly shook her head to get rid of those tempting but misguided thoughts. No, she had not abdicated her responsibilities, far from it. She had an important and responsible job in the real world and she enjoyed the responsibilities as well as the privileges as newly minted member of the board and Vice President for Finances. Anna thrived under pressure. She just allowed herself the freedom to let go of that pressure in her private life by letting her husband and Master make all the decisions. 

She was so startled when she suddenly felt her Master’s hands on her shoulders that she dropped the pen which dropped to floor after rolling over the surface of the vanity desk.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Anna. You just were about a thousand miles away in your head. And not in a good place.”

She turned her head, looked up to him and said softly, _“I’m fine, Master.”_

“No, you’re not, my pet. You were beating yourself up over something, probably over some ill-conceived notion that your willing slavery in your private life somehow betrays all of womankind, especially those who still have to fight for their basic human rights.”

Robert pulled his wife up and in his arms and Anna willingly snuggled against his broad chest, _“You know me too well, Master, yes my thoughts have been running along those lines, but I know that they have not much substance to them. I do not much care what a long time reader of a women’s lib magazine thinks about us or me. I don’t know where those thoughts came from.”_

“I think I do. Your chores today kept your body busy but they did not much to occupy your mind. I have to find things for you to do that will keep at least a part of your mind busy as well. And besides, beating you up is my prerogative. No one but me is allowed to do that, even figuratively, but I will let it go for today.”

_“Thank you, Master.”_

“It’s alright, Anna and now I’m hungry. I’ll go to the living room and wait for you to finish dinner. Come and get me when it’s ready. And after dinner, we can play a couple of games of chess. Winning against me is not really a challenge for you, my pet. I know that, but I know you enjoy it. And after that you can check your private emails and read a few blogs, but not for longer than an hour and I want you to keep the time in mind while you’re surfing. I don’t want to have to remind you of your session under the cane.”

_“Yes, Sir, I will keep an eye on the built-in chronometer of the computer.”_

“Do I eventually detect some sassiness in your voice, Anna?”

_”No, Master, I wouldn’t. The last thing I want is to do something that would bring you to have to punish me even more.”_

 

-*-*-*-

 

Anna shut down her computer after 57 minutes of checking her mail and the blogs of two of their friends. She walked over to the living room, knelt in front of her Master and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. After five minutes, he finally did, but did not say anything. He just motioned for her to follow him. In the play room she saw that her Master had pulled the spanking horse from its usual place in one of the corners to the middle of the room. He had fastened it to rings embedded in the floor to make sure that it would not budge during the caning. He selected a cane from their collection and bound her to the horse by her wrist and ankle cuffs. Then he asked her if she was ready for her punishment.

She nodded yes and moments later she heard the distinct noise of a cane slicing through the air, then there was a thud and pain erupted on her backside like fire. _”One, thank you, Master.”_

“No, baby-girl. I want you to continue the count from where you stopped this morning. Count again.”

“ _”Twenty-four, thank you, Master.”_

The other 22 strokes were just as hard as the first one had been. Anna counted them without making a mistake and thanked her Master after every single one of them, though her tears started to fall after his tenth stroke, which made her words a bit hard to understand.

_“Forty-six, Thank you, Master.”_

Master Robert put the cane back on its hook and freed Anna from the spanking horse. He pulled her in his arms and kissed the tears away that were still running down her face. He led her by the arm and made her sit on the porch, directly on the marble tiles. He hoped that she would not fall ill from the cold, hard stones, but he did not want to repeat himself by making her sit on the hardwood chair of the bedroom as she had in the morning. When her twenty minutes were up he led her back inside, put a heavy, functional collar around her neck, removed the training corset and put a leash on the collar. Then they went for a walk around the back yard with Anna crawling on all fours at her Master’s orders like a good pet.

“You did well, pet, only six more sessions to go. With a bit of luck we will get this done without breaking your skin.”

 

_“Thank you, Master. Will you now make me crawl into the cage?”_

“No, my pet. I know I said I would, but tonight I want you next to me, right here in the bed. I guess that in the next at least four and a half months you will get more than used to sleep in your new cage. And I’m talking about real sleep; not the incessant turning around you did last night. Tonight, I intent to take what is mine, all of you, provided your pussy lips are not still too swollen from the belt Master Charles let dance on them.”

_“As far as I can tell without touching, there still is a fair bit of swelling, Master, but not enough to let it keep you from taking me, all of me. It might hurt a bit in the beginning, but then passion will take over and I will forget all about the pain and Master Charles’ belt. And then I can only hope that maybe you will allow your unworthy disobedient wife to enjoy herself a bit as well.”_

“Hope is eternal, my pet. However, reminding your harsh and strict Master of your recent transgressions, might not have been the wisest course of action. Not that I would need to be reminded. It will take a long time before I forget how angry I was on Monday, I might decide that allowing you an orgasm before you have at least atoned for your inappropriate words might defeat the purpose of the punishment and that it would in fact reward you instead of punishing you memorably.”

_”It’s your prerogative, Master. I can only hope for your generosity and forgiveness. I know I wronged you greatly and even if I had not; the decision if I am to experience any sexual release at all, ever again is yours and yours alone. Please, Master, do not allow me an orgasm because I’m begging you, please, only do it because seeing your slave in the throes of passion is what you want.”_

“You, my pet, are very eloquent, but that’s nothing new. Sometimes I think you could convince a man dying of thirst to give you his last mouthful of water. But, pet, you were a very bad girl on Monday and the days after that and I would not be a very consequent Master if I would let you have an orgasm tonight. Letting you sleep in the bed with me is enough proof of my leniency, but you may ask again tomorrow.”

Anna tried to hide her disappointment unsuccessfully. _“I understand, Master, and thank you for not dismissing my humble request outright.”_

“Now, let’s go to bed, my pet.”

_“Yes, Master, thank you, Master.”_

 

-*-*-*-

 

In the bedroom, Master Robert put Anna down, made her undress him and then told her to kneel and suck him hard. She obeyed with enthusiasm and after only a few minutes he came in her mouth and allowed her to swallow his seed. He saw her wetness dripping to the floor and her still pleading eyes, and for a moment he considered granting her request despite his earlier words. Then he reminded himself that she still was under punishment and decided not to make it too easy for her, not this night.

He stayed hard when he pulled his erect member from her mouth and entered her vagina. The grimaces she made, made it obvious that her pussy lips were more swollen and painful than she had thought but he soon could also see how her expression changed from pain and discomfort to desire, He massaged her also still slightly red and swollen breasts while he let her ride him. Her inner muscles massaged his cock; he bucked under her almost making her topple over and brought her to the brink but not one iota further.

Anna pleaded with him, but he stayed firm in his denial of her needs. He filled her with his seed and made her go on all fours right in front of him. As he often did he used her own juices to lubricate her sphincter. Anna followed her training and relaxed as best as she could. He was kneeling behind her when he thrust inside but instead of moving in a way that would make him come again quickly, he took his time and made only small movements. Robert felt Anna tremble with need and knew that if he continued as he had started, she would have an orgasm despite her best intentions to control herself and he did not want to set her up for failure, not tonight.

So, he let himself fall back on the mattress and pulled her with him. They lay next to each other on the side; his big spoon to her little spoon. He told her that he loved her even when she was naughty that that he would forgive her soon and Anna answered almost in a whisper because she was still in an arousal induced daze, that she loved him as well and that he was the light of her life and her one true Lord. She quickly fell asleep and he pulled her even closer. Robert felt himself get soft again, but did nothing to change their position and fell asleep soon after her.

The next morning he woke up with his already engorged member firmly in her mouth, giving him an enthusiastic blow-job that made him come in what seemed to him no time at all. They got up; she served him under the shower, bent over at his order and presented herself for the cane. He made her count, starting with forty-seven. Over the last few years her skin had no, not thickened, but she had become much more resilient. She could take much more punishment than she had in the beginning without running the risk of breaking her skin, but he also knew that this punishment would test her limits.

Once again he laced her in her training corset and kept her busy with diverse household chores. Late in the afternoon he sat her down to resume her writing assignment. When he stopped her she had just written the number forty on top of a new page. They had dinner and spent both two hours online, talking and messaging with friends. Master Robert bound her to the rack for her punishment and made her sit on the scratchy doormat for what seemed to her much more than twenty minutes.

Tuesday evening was the last session under the cane. His strokes were still as hard as they had been in the beginning and from the first stroke on, he expected her skin to finally break, but luckily it did not. This night, her begging bore fruit and he allowed her to come, but made her spend the night in her new cage. 

And that’s how he did it for the whole duration of her stage II regimen. Master Robert teased Anna mercilessly every day but only rarely allowed her to come. And when he did he regularly made her spend the night in one of her cages. Ether n her old cage: which was long and low and forced her to lie flat on her front or her back. Because it was too low to lie on the side. Or he sent her to her new cage which was much shorter but higher than the other one; though it was not high enough to sit upright comfortably. To be able to sleep she had to crawl in and curl up in a fetal position. It took her a very long time to get used to that, because every time she woke up in the middle of the night, not immediately knowing where she was and she tried to stretch she inevitably banged her shins, knees or head against the steel bars of the cage.

 

-*-*-*-

 

She was tired when she went to work on Wednesday, but the challenges there quickly made her forget about that. Anna was surprised to find her Master in the office when she came from a short break, but she immediately remembered her duty, dismissed her PA, got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. He ordered her into the disciplinarian room where he made her strip, present herself and disciplined her pussy with a riding crop. He then entered her vagina but did not allow her a climax.

And this was the start of her first day of her four and a half months sentence for disobedience. In the end it became five months. About one month into her punishment regimen Robert returned from work and found his beloved pet and wife in the play room, kneeling in the corner and crying. He bent down and kissed her. Then he knelt behind her and pulled her in his arms. Her tears subsided after a while, but her body did not relax against his as it usually did.

“Am I right to assume that you have trouble to focus on your prayer, my pet?”

_”Yes, Master, I tried very hard but I could not focus on the words on their meaning, their truth. Today it only were words.”_

“Then, let’s see if it gets better when I hold you. It usually does.” 

Anna closed her eyes. She largely preferred being cradled in the comfort of his arms over being confronted with the picture of her Master as a disciplinarian that was hanging on the wall. She felt herself slowly relax and usually that was all it took for her to be able to say her prayer/mantra with conviction. He nudged her legs a bit further apart until her knees were touching his.

“It’s time, baby-girl, don’t you think?”

_“Yes, Master._

_You are Master. / I am Yours._

_You own my heart,_  
You hold my soul.  
You support my spirit.  
You command my body. 

_You are my all. / You are my Lord. I love you, My Lord._

“Now, my pet that sounded about as convincing as the prayer of a young girl who has to say her evening prayer but does not want to and only does as she is told because she knows that her parents are listening through the half closed door. I know you can do better. And this time I want you to say those words in your own time, when you’re ready. I don’t care how long it takes, sweetie. We can stay all night right here in the corner, if this is what you need to put your work persona behind you and feel that you are mine. No, Anna, don’t talk, do not answer me. Relax and remember who and what we are, baby-girl. Remember that you are mine and that I will never give you up. You belong to me. First and foremost you are mine and regardless of what our days may bring I will not give you up and I also will not give up on you.”

About ten minutes later Anna was pulled down and backwards when her Master sat down on his heels to be more comfortable. He disentangled their legs and cradled her in his arms, exposing her front to his visual enjoyment. He studied her slightly tanned skin as if for the first time and let the tips of his fingers run over the smooth skin of her breasts. On Sunday he would mark them with the riding crop or a flogger and depending on the implement he chose the traces of the maintenance session could still be visible the following Sunday. The more he caressed her globes the harder her already hard nipples became. She began to get aroused though that day it took longer than usual, probably due to the fact that she was still obsessing about her inability to adequately recite her prayer/mantra.

Robert decided that he needed to do more than just hold her to get her to relax. So, he started to whisper in her ear that he loved her und that she was doing well and that he was proud of her. Anna started to shiver in his arms and he kissed her, passionately, possessively until he had to stop to allow both of them to breathe. He smiled at her dazed expression and turned his attention back to her firm globes. He once again felt her relax against him and this time she relaxed completely. Anna closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the sensation of being safely held in her beloved Master’s arms.

She knew she would always be safe with him and that she had brought her current punishment regimen on herself. She had insulted him, had disobeyed him and had kept reminding him that he had disrespected the rules of their contract while she had apologized. She had put herself on a high moral horse she sure as hell was not tall enough to ride. She deserved every single day of her punishment and every single night her Master made her spend alone in one of her cages. He was right. She was his. She belonged to him and as long as she didn’t forget that, everything would be fine. When she started to speak a few moments after she had thought that, her voice had a dreamy quality and there was no doubt that this time she really felt and believed in the truth of the words she was saying. 

_“You are Master. / I am Yours._

_You own my heart,_  
You hold my soul.  
You support my spirit.  
You command my body. 

_You are my all. / You are my Lord. I love you, My Lord._

From there on out it was smooth sailing though she earned a few additional days for not doing her assigned chores to her Master’s full satisfaction. From time to time, about once every other week Master Robert granted her a reprieve from the crawling and made her wear her six and a half inch stiletto heels, just because he loved the way they shaped her long, elegant legs when she was wearing them and to make sure that she did not forget how to move in them. When her allotted time was up, her Master let her know that they would return to their normal routine of twice weekly maintenance sessions. Anna begged him on her knees and with tears in her eyes to at least keep whipping her pussy once a week.

After a few moments he agreed, but reminded her that she would only occasionally be allowed to come after the pussy whipping. She answered that being allowed to have an orgasm was a privilege and that it was his prerogative as her Master to grant it or not. Master Robert decided to also keep Wednesday as her day for pussy maintenance at Master Thomas’ recommendation he decided to introduce the flogging of the insides of her thighs in the evening. Anna quickly found out that though the pussy whipping still hurt, she had in a way gotten used to the feeling, but her inner thighs burned most of the day on Thursday and proofed to be an immense distraction, making her almost sign off on a project that could have cost the company a lot of money.

 

**THE END**


End file.
